Mystery Gift: Aqua Gallade
It’s been a while since the incident I’ve had. And since there is a site to tell about people’s “experiences,” (usually unpleasant) that relate to the popular game Pokemon, I decided that I should share my experiences as well. I suppose an introduction would be in order, but I don’t like giving names (especially mine) on the internet. Just call me DAVE, after the trainer I named in Pokemon Black. I haven’t stuck with Pokemon as much as some people have. I’ve played through Generations 1, 3 and 5. I skipped Generations 2 and 4 because I kind of thought the gameplay got boring for a while. But Pokemon has lasted for so many years and I was curious how the Black and White series would be. I bought Pokemon Black at Goodwill, and it was one of the most amazing games I have ever played. I went through the entire game, winning every battle. After beating the game I started working on a “Dream Team” that would be a mix of my original champion Pokemon with some of the newer Pokemon. I had some help from a friend to get some of the Generation 3 Pokemon to trade with me. I also used Mystery Gift using the Nintendo WFC option to get some special Pokemon like Shaymin and Deoxys. Unfortunately, it is also the cause of the incident that took place. Mystery Gift was the cause of this whole ordeal. Every now and then I check Mystery Gift to see if there are any interesting Pokemon that can be downloaded. And one day the Pokemon, Gallade, was available. I had no idea what a Gallade was and couldn’t even pronounce the name correctly. There wasn’t even a description for it. It wasn’t until I got it from the deliveryman that I realized what it was. I remember a friend of mine playing Pokemon Diamond and this Pokemon showed up in it. It’s one of the 4th Generation Pokemon, so I wasn’t too familiar with what it was. I checked the Galade’s Summary and realized what he was (it had the ♂ male symbol), but noticed something different about him. Usually, Gallade has a green hat, green arms, and a red core but this one had an aqua hat and aqua arms instead. I came to the conclusion that I obtained a Shiny Gallade. I was pretty fascinated considering that I never came across a shiny Pokemon before. As for his stats, he seemed pretty standard for a Level 50. I deposited my current party (except Gallade) into the PC and gave Gallade a Lucky Egg to increase Exp. I decided to go the Virbank Complex to level up Gallade to at least Level 75. I normally go to the Complex with only one Pokemon as a personal challenge, and since it’s close to the PKMN Center in case I need items. Before I enter, I reopen the Summary page to check the moves Gallade had. I forgot to look at it earlier since I was excited about him being Shiny. He knew Scary Face, Attract, Psycho Cut and Torment. Content with the moves he knew, I exit out of the Summary, but not before noticing a weird smile on his face. I entered Virbank Complex but didn’t go too far considering Gallade didn’t know Surf. Apparently, I couldn’t teach him Surf either. After walking a bit, a wild Pokemon battle started up. It was a Voltorb. I sent out Gallade and saw the shiny animation play out. I choose Psycho Cut to lower Voltorb’s health, but instead Gallade used Scary Face. The regular animation played, but when it was Voltorb’s turn, the text box read, “Voltorb is too terrified to move!” I laughed out loud; it reminded me of the GHOST from the 1st Generation series that Pokemon couldn’t attack. But I felt bad for the Voltorb afterwards so I decided to Run. But then more text came up: Gallade: “Why are you trying to escape? You thought it was funny too!” Apparently, I couldn’t run and Gallade was talking to me. “Oh crap, this is REAL,” I thought to myself. So I tried talking back to Gallade. Me: “Well, um, yeah. But you didn’t want to attack Voltorb, so I assumed running away would be okay.” Gardevoir: “I don’t need to attack Voltorb to knock it out.” He used Scary Face again, but this time Voltorb used an actual move. “Voltorb used Explosion!” Gallade took damage from the explosion and Voltorb fainted. “I’ve heard about getting terrified to death before, but this is insane!” I thought to myself. The game went back to the overworld view, and I noticed Gallade’s sprite standing next to mine looking at me. Another text came up: Gallade: “See? Told you.” I start talking again: Me: “That was a good plan considering you didn’t need to attack it, but you ended up getting damaged.” Gallade: “What are you saying?” I’m going to play it safe to prevent any aggravation. Me: “I’m saying you need a Max Potion.” I open my Bag and gave him the Max Potion. Gallade: “Thank you. And you’ll be happy to know that I saved your game in case you ACCIDENTALLY hit the power button.” I always knew when it came to strange situations that it’s best to get as information as possible about it. I set my 3DS down next to my computer and started to look up any similar situations that involved Gallade being distributed through Mystery Gift. When I looked back at my 3DS, I saw a first-person close-up view of Gallade with a smile on his face, similar to how the player sees N in first person view when he talks sometimes. More text appeared, along with Gallade’s mouth moving: Gallade: “I’d doubt you’d find anything about.” And he was right. As I checked though Pokemon related blogs, forums, etc, nobody else mentioned getting a shiny, aqua Gallade and there was no record of a Gallade being distributed though Mystery Gift. I also checked a website to see all the current information regarding the Pokemon, Gallade, only to discover that a Shiny Gallade is solid blue, not aqua. I take another look at my 3DS, it’s still on the first person view of Gallade, this time with a more serious expression on his face. More text came up: Gallade: “Your not going to try getting rid of me are you?” I hadn’t quite thought about that yet. I was more focused on getting information about him rather than getting rid of him. Still trying to be nice, I talk to him some more: Me: “No, but I’m curious why you would think I’d do that.” Gallade: “The other 2 trainers got rid of me.” Other 2 trainers? Me: “Wait, you’ve had two previous trainers? What did you do to make them want to get rid of you?” Gallade: “They were ignoring me, so I decided to get their attention.” Me: “What did you do, use Scary Face on them?” I meant that as a joke, but his expression changed to a wide smile. Gallade: “Yes, and their reaction was hilarious.” He was able to use moves on people? Through the game? Gallade: “They both ended up releasing me though. Compared to the other two, you talk to me much more than they did.” Me: “Maybe the thought of you scaring Pokemon into knock themselves out bothered them?” Gallade: “Well, it’s not like attacking them would be any different.” He made a good point. No matter how you battle, the goal was to knock out your opponent. The screen went back to the overworld. I decided to save and call it a night. I told Gallade good night and I would see him in the morning. He didn’t have any objections to turning off the power, so I turned the 3DS off. Before I went to bed however, I got on my computer and decided to create a new topic on a Pokemon forum regarding if anyone encountered an aqua Gallade. If the other two trainers hadn’t bothered creating a topic and were more focused on searching for similar experiences, then I would have a small chance of getting their attention and finding out what their experiences were. Afterwards, I turned my computer off and went to sleep. No nightmares or anything. I woke up about 6:23 in the morning. I ate breakfast and immediately turned on my computer to check if anyone responded to the topic I posted earlier. Most of the responses looked made-up and “troll-ish” except one from someone called PKMNTrainerMark. It read: “Did you get that creep from Mystery Gift? Be careful around him. I didn’t use him much in battle after he scared his opponents into fainting using Scary Face. Last time I checked, Scary Face only lowers an opponent’s Speed. I tried to ignore him, but he ended up taking control of the game and used Attract on me to make me pay attention to him and it made me go through some real nasty emotional shit. Thank god it only lasted for a few minutes. I ended up releasing him and that was the last I saw of him.” If this was true, then he lied to me, at least about what move he used. Three things matched to what I knew: Gallade was obtained through Mystery Gift, she had the moves Attract and Scary Face, and she scared Pokemon into fainting. Although, Voltorb used Explosion and was the only Pokemon I’ve fought so far. But now I’m faced with a decision: Do I confront him about this or not? He hasn’t actually done anything harmful to me or the game. But it’s possible that he will later. Sometime I feel that I’m too nice for my own good. But I decided to keep my mouth shut for a while and test him to see how see would deal with other Pokemon. I close my web browser so Gallade wouldn’t see what I’ve been up to. I turned on my 3DS and started up Pokemon Black. I loaded the game and was still where I left off, without Gallade hanging around though. I check my Pokemon party, but noticed he was gone. His party slot was still there, but no sprite of him appeared in it. Realizing that I had no Pokemon with me, I used a Max Repel to prevent any wild encounters and ran to the Poke Center at Virbank City. I got out a Lv. 89 Charizard that knew Fly, a Lv. 80 Zoroark in case Gallade tried to pull something on me, and a Lv. 78 Blastoise that knew Surf and Waterfall in case I needed to enter bodies of water. I exited the Poke Center and wondered where to go. I went into one of the gate buildings with the information bulletin board and notice something odd about the message on the light board. I stood in front of it and pressed A to look directly at it, it read: “Look at your map, DAVE” I opened my map and noticed a new area that was accessible called Syracuse. Okay, that town name seemed to be named after a real city. Obviously, Gallade made a new town while I was asleep and he is probably still there. The town appeared to be above the Giant Chasm area. Apparently, I could Fly to the town even though I never visited. I crossed my fingers and flew to Syracuse. I landed in front of a mansion-like building (it is the biggest building in the entire town). Before entering, I explored around a bit to see what she made. There was aqua thick grass areas around the mansion, but no wild encounter popped up when walking in it. The entire town was surrounded by trees similar to White Forest. I saw other houses that seemed to resemble a neighborhood area. There was a sign in front of the mansion. It seemed to be an address, a REAL address, I dare not share it due to “unwanted” attention. I entered the mansion and saw Gallade. He came up to my character and started talking: Gallade: “Hello again! Do you like my house?” Me: “Well, it’s big. And it stands out.” Gallade: “Would you like to have a Pokemon Battle?” Me: “Wait, you want me to fight you?” Gallade: “No, I have a team of Pokemon of my own.” Me: “Well, I would need to withdraw a few Pokemon first; I’m assuming you have your best team with you. Could I use the PC over there?” Gallade: “That’s fine.” I went to the PC at the back of the room and brought out my best team: Samurott Lv. 100, Gyarados Lv. 100, Shaymin Lv. 100, Charizard Lv. 89, Deoxys Lv. 80, and Raichu Lv. 90. I don’t know why he wanted to battle me. Me: “Okay, I’m ready.” Gallade: “I just got one thing I got to do.” “Gallade changed his name to Aqua.” What the heck? Me: “You changed your name to Aqua? Why?” Gallade/Aqua: “It’s my real name, I used Gallade as an alias so people wouldn’t get suspicious of me.” The battle started, with N’s Final Battle Theme. I started getting nervous. Gallade, or rather Aqua, was on the opposing side of the screen. “Dead PKMN Trainer Aqua wants to battle!” Dead PKMN Trainer?!!? My heart is now racing. Aqua sent out Darkrai Lv. 100. Oh crap, Darkrai has an insane about of Speed. I sent out Raichu. He had a Quick Claw so I had a chance. I had Raichu use Focus Blast and Quick Claw worked. “A critical hit! It’s super effective! Darkrai fainted!” Aqua slid back onto the screen. Aqua: “Hmm, no Nightmares for your team I guess.” Aqua sent out Mewtwo Lv. 100. Oh god, he probably has all the strong rare ones! Raichu used Thunder and knocked Mewtwo’s health down three-quarters. Mewtwo used Psychic and knocked out Raichu. I brought out Deoxys and had it use Psycho Boost, Mewtwo fainted. Aqua sent out Froslass Lv. 100. Froslass used Shadow Ball and knocked out Deoxys. I sent out Shaymin and put Froslass to sleep. Knocked it out with Seed Flare and Meadow Plate. Aqua sent out Machamp Lv 100. Machamp had a Quick Claw and knocked out Shaymin with a Focus Blast. I sent out Samurott and used Waterfall. It hit draining his heath to about half and Machamp flinched. Samurott finished it off with a Hydro Pump. Aqua sent out Serperior and knocked out Samurott with Leaf Blade. I sent out Charizard and used Blast Burn. Serperior fainted. Aqua sent out a Shiny blue Gardevoir Lv. 100. Aqua slid onto the screen again. Aqua: “This one never lost once, she’s my favorite.” Charizard had to recharge while Gardevoir used Psychic. Charizard’s health was near gone. I had Charizard use Blast Burn again. Gardevoir’s health was half gone. Gardevoir used Psychic again and knocked Charizard. I sent out Gyarados out and used Hyper Beam. Gardevoir hung on by a thread. Gardevoir used Thunder and Gyarados had a little more than half health left. Gyarados had to recharge while Gardevoir used Thunder again. Gyarados, also near fainting, used Hyper Beam again and knocked out Gardevoir. I won the battle. Aqua slid onto the screen once again. Aqua: “What?!!? My perfect team ruined by a bunch of under-leveled Pokemon?!!?” Me: “That battle was brutal. I can’t believe my team pulled it off.” The game returns to the Overworld view. Aqua/Gallade’s sprite was bouncing up and down continuously. He finally stopped bouncing and started talking: Aqua: “How in the world could you have beaten me? I had the best team ever!” Me: “I thought we were matched up pretty evenly. If it makes you feel any better, you’re the toughest trainer I’ve ever fought. Heck, you make Red look like a pushover.” Aqua: “Thanks, I guess.” Me: “So um, you’re a ghost? Aqua: “Yes, I am.” Me: “That explains the Voltorb getting scared.” Aqua: “Heh heh, yeah.” Then, I asked him about the comment PKMNTrainerMark made. Me: “Um, so about using Scary Face on the other two trainers, did you really use Scary Face or use something else?” Aqua: “So you already knew about that huh? Well, I didn’t want you to get rid of me, so I made up a little lie based on the comment you made.” The screen turned to the first-person view of Aqua smiling. Aqua: “I haven’t used Scary Face on a real person.” The smile got wider. “But now that I think about it…” “Aqua used Scary Face!” He made an EXTREMELY disturbing face and I felt like I got the blood knocked out of me. I passed out, but a few seconds before I could have sworn I saw the text: “Surprise!” I woke up a few minutes later. It was 6:51am on my clock. I went to the bathroom mirror to make sure I hadn’t injured myself after fainting, nothing was wrong with me. I went back to my room and took a look at my 3DS. There was a black screen with text: Aqua: “Consider the Scary Face as a prize for winning. I’ll see you later, I don’t think I’ll be gone for too long though. Hanging out with you is fun.” After the message, the game went back to Virbank City’s Poke Center with all my Pokemon fully healed. According to my map, the new town, Syracuse, was also gone. Epilogue: A few hours later, I got onto my computer and looked up the address I saw on the sign earlier in the town Syracuse. It was a real address and the house was pretty big. Apparently, there was a death (Aqua’s death) about a month ago involving an accident with an electrical outlet. Aqua’s obituary described him to be about 6'03" tall, about my age, and had brown hair with blue dye. It also mentioned that he enjoyed playing video games along with playing tricks on people, especially on April Fools Day. That’s the end of this story. I suppose things could have ended up a lot worse. But if Aqua comes back, a sequel will probably show up. God, I hate sequels. Category:Trollpasta Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Parodies Category:Well,prepare to fight. Category:Pokemon Category:Gallade Category:Deaths Category:Ghosts Category:Copy Category:The title was not a lie Category:Creepypastas/Trollpastas